


A Sunday Morning

by Areugoinghome



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areugoinghome/pseuds/Areugoinghome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought we could all use some happy Robron fluff before the emotional week coming up! :)</p>
<p>Robert and Aaron being cute and domestic during a Sunday morning at Robert's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sunday Morning

Robert followed the smell of bacon into his kitchen and found Aaron standing by the stove in a pair of tight black boxers and a dark gray T-shirt. Robert took a while to admire the sight before approaching his boyfriend.  
"That smells delicious." Robert said before slipping his hands around Aaron's waist and resting his head on his shoulder, breathing in his musky smell.  
"Though it was about time we ate some breakfast, I'm starved." Aaron groaned. "Or I guess it's lunch by now." Aaron scoffed and turned over a piece of bacon with the spatula.   
"You're not the best host you know, leaving your guests without food." Aaron added.  
"Well I did give you some breakfast upstairs if I remember correctly." Robert smirked and kissed Aaron's neck softly while pushing his hips into the dark haired man.  
"You can't seriously be up for another round?" Aaron laughed a bit stunned as he felt Robert's hard crotch press against his back.   
"It's not my fault you look so fucking sexy while cooking is it?" Robert murmured and placed another kiss on Aaron's neck.  
"I thought three rounds would keep you satisfied at least while we eat." Aaron said while shaking his head.   
"Hmm.." Robert moaned as he pushed himself flush against the shorter man.  
"Seriously cut it out, I need to concentrate." Aaron laughed loudly and pushed Robert's hands away from underneath his shirt as he started grinding up against him. Robert's heart swelled of joy at the sound of Aaron's laughter.  
"Alright spoil sport, but you're missing out." Robert said while holding his hands up in surrender.   
"You're unbelievable." Aaron stated with a laugh.   
"Oh that I know." Robert smirked before stealing a piece of bacon and taking a seat by the table. Aaron couldn't resist checking him out as he walked away bare chested, only sporting a pair of grey joggers that showed of his arse and hard bulge in a very complimentary way. His blonde hair was ruffled from the mornings activities and Aaron could spot a love bite he'd inflicted above his collarbone. Aaron bit his lip at the tempting sight and quickly turned his attention back to the bacon sarnies before Robert caught him watching.   
"What do you want to do today then?" Robert asked happily as Aaron put the food onto two plates.   
"I've got to look over some paperwork at the yard, Adam texted earlier." Aaron explained with a sigh as he but down the plates on the table and took a seat opposite Robert.  
"What? I thought I had you all to myself this weekend." Robert said accusingly with a disappointed face.  
"I can come back afterwards it'll only take a few hours." Aaron smiled and dug in to his sarnie.  
"I just thought we had the whole day that's all." Robert moped into his plate.  
"You're not tired of me after two hole days looked away in here then?" Aaron teased.  
"Never." Robert answered softly with so much fondness that Aaron felt his face heat up. He had to break Robert's loving gaze because he felt like he was physically starting to ache from the amount of love that filled him inside. They had been together officially for three months now but he still hadn't gotten used to the amount of love Robert showed him every day.   
"Well me mum is probably starting to think you've abducted me or something so I'd better pop down the pub on my way to the scrapyard." Aaron bantered in an attempt to cover his blushing cheeks.   
"Yeah better not give Chas another reason to hate me." Robert snorted but a hint of sadness still found it's way into his voice.  
"Hey at least she didn't give you evils last time we were in the pub, that's progress innit?" Aaron tried and reached for Robert's hand across the table to give it a light squeeze.  
"Yeah I suppose." Robert scoffed and kissed Aaron's palm.   
"You don't leave on your business trip until tomorrow morning anyway so we still have plenty of time after I'm done." Aaron reminded him.  
"We could even go see that movie you've been banging on about the whole week." Aaron proposed.  
"Really?" Robert asked excitedly.  
"Yeah you won't stop nagging me otherwise will ya you nerd." Aaron laughed. He loved the childish excitement Robert showed when it came to his movies and tv series. He had looked like a kid on Christmas Day when Aaron finally agreed to watch Game of thrones with him.  
"It's a date." Robert smiled before biting off a large chunk of the sandwich. 

 

"I wish we could do this every day." Robert said, smiling at Aaron as he dried off the plates.  
"What do the dishes?" Aaron asked sarcastically.  
"No." Robert rolled his eyes at the scruffy man. "Or well yeah. Just waking up next to you, having breakfast, just do every day stuff together you know." Robert tried to explain as he went to stand in front of Aaron by the counter.   
"We're doing that now aren't we?" Aaron gestured around them.  
"Yeah but only a few days a week." Robert said while slipping his hands around Aaron's waist.  
"So what are you saying?" Aaron asked raising his eyebrows not really knowing where Robert was going with this.  
"Will, will you move in with me Aaron?" Robert asked a bit nervously but didn't break the eye contact, searching for a reaction in his eyes.  
"Are you serious?" Aaron questioned, unsure that this was actually happening for real.  
Robert took it the wrong way though and dropped his hands from his boyfriends waist.  
"I'm sorry..if you think it's too soon then..just forget about it." Robert mumbled feeling a wave of sadness wash over him. He started to walk away but Aaron reached out for his arm to pull him back in.  
"No Robert wait. I didn't mean it like that." He reassured him and was now the one with his hands around the blondes bare waist. Robert's sad eyes filled with a bit of confusion as well as he tried to understand what the man in front of him felt.   
"You're not just messing me about are you? I mean are you really asking me?" Aaron continued biting his lip, the insecurity he felt slipping through. He felt Robert relax in his arms, realizing what Aaron was thinking.  
"Of course I'm serious Aaron." Robert insured him putting his hands on either side of Aaron's face. Aaron looked up into Robert's eyes and was met by the same loving gaze he had given him earlier.   
"I love you and I want to wake up next to you every day, come home to you after work and go to sleep with you every night." Robert said softly, dragging his thumb along Aaron's stubbled jaw. Aaron melted under Robert's touch and felt himself getting warm inside.  
"Yeah?" Aaron asked a smile spreading on his face.  
"Yes." Robert promised and returned the smile.  
"So will you?" Robert asked. "Move in with me that is." Robert added with a small laugh.  
"Yes, I'll move in you muppet." Aaron laughed and tangled his hands in Robert's hair before pulling him in for a soft kiss. Robert smiled into the kiss and eagerly deepened it when Aaron parted his lips. Robert pushed himself flush against Aaron who moaned deeply at the welcome contact it created.   
"We're so gonna have to discuss you're choice of wallpapers thought." Aaron warned after breaking the kiss a while later.  
"What's wrong with them?" Robert asked insulted.   
"Nothing, except for the fact that they are even worse then you're patterned shirts." Aaron laughed.  
"You little.." Robert started before Aaron had already gotten out of his embrace and was running towards the stairs laughing with Robert right behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully it can give you some comfort during the emotional week ahead. XX


End file.
